


Proximity Effect

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: At the end, or beginning, of a stressful day, Dr. Iplier learns the benefits of pillow forts and actually sleeping a decent amount.





	Proximity Effect

It had already been a grueling day for Dr. Iplier, and it wasn't even lunchtime. He'd been working with his patients since he'd gotten out of bed, checking vitality, giving diagnoses, getting yelled at for said diagnoses, and now he was down three pots of coffee, getting ready for the fourth. All of that was in top of filming with Wilford and Bim, recording with The Host, and enduring Chanel meetings that only ended in Dark and Wilford fighting and raining eldritch hell on the office. So he, as per usual, was incredibly tired. Thus, when a note was slipped under his office door, it took him a moment to process what had happened and even longer to decipher the note once he began to read it.

The writing was messy and odd, like someone had wanted to inform another of an urgent matter that they had only just remembered. The choice of stationary was odd, too. Heavy and smooth, it was the kind business cards and polite "fuck you"s were written on. Or at least, that's how Egos Inc. made use of them. Looking past that, he found that it read:

"You are heavy cordially invited to the slumber party and cuddle pile hosted by Bim and the Jims. Food will be provided, although additional treats are welcome. Sincerely, Bim and the Jims."

Dr. Iplier jumped when he heard the quiet murmur, looking around to see The Host narrating from the door, hands tucked into his trench-coat. When he finished speaking, he tilted his head back and let a grin split his face, flashing most of his teeth. Dr. Iplier put a hand over his heart and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Host, there you are. I'm guessing you got an invite, too?"

The Host pulled a card out of his coat and flipped it between his fingers.

"As a matter of fact, he did. It seems that Bim and the Jims were kind enough to remember The Host when passing out invites." He caught the card and put it away, leaning on the door frame. "Would the good doctor care to join me for this little endeavor? He has appeared quite tired as of late."

Dr. Iplier blinked and stared at The Host. _Was he serious? Did he really want to join everyone else? In a cuddle pile? For all they knew, Wilford could be there. And even worse, Dark could join. Not to mention the clusterfuck if Bing and the Googles happened to stop by._ He looked at his desk. _Besides, he'd already taken a break a little while ago and still had mountains of paperwork to go through. And knowing himself, the lack of scheduled time would just make him less inclined to work when his break ended. Maybe he could just stay here and-_

The Host sighed heavily.

"Since the good doctor insignia on overthinking rest, The Host will present an incentive."

With that, The Host whipped open his coat to reveal two pillows, a blanket, twelve books, and a box of muffins.

Dr. Iplier blinked, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. "...How?"

"If video game characters can carry a side arm, shot gun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, abundant ammunition, grenades, and knives, then I can handle this much."

"So, you're prepared?"

The Host grinned. "The better question, my dear doctor, is if you yourself are prepared."

Dr. Iplier nodded mutely.

The Host closed his coat and took the doctor's hand, pulling him out of the office and into the hallway. From there, he lead him away.

The first thing Dr. Iplier noticed about the living was the absolute explosion of bedding materials. Blankets and pillows from the various egos' rooms lie strewn about with platters of baked goods nestled among the wreckage. Quilts had been suspended over chairs, creating a protective canopy over its occupants. Within the mess, books and handheld game stations were placed on decorative pillows, free for the taking. The entire room appeared to be transformed with relaxation in mind. Dr. Iplier turned to The Host.

"No one told me there were going to be pillow forts involved."

The moment the words left his mouth, one of the Jims emerged from under a blue quilt, dragging his lower body behind him like a seal.

"Look, Jim! Doctor and Host! Host-ghost got our message!"

With that, the other Jim slid up on his belly, arms braced like a crouching cat. He nodded and pawed to his right.

"Yes! Bim, look, more people."

Bim rolled into view, slid into on his glasses as he yawned.

"Oh, hey. Glad you could make it." He glanced around and squinted, trying to blink sleep from his eyes. "Pick a spot and pass out." He flailed an arm, vaguely pointing, before stopping and frowning. He turned to Dr. Iplier and The Host. "Just try not to step on anybody, okay? I'ma go back to sleep." He and the Jims then retook their corner, flopping down on each other and somehow beginning to go to sleep again.

The Host merely chuckled at this turn of events, making his way deeper into the pillow fort with Dr. Iplier trailing behind him. Stepping carefully, the passed by Ed Edgar, who was asleep under his cowboy hat, and the Silver Shepard, only recognizable by the edge of his cape peeking out from under a blanket. Next they went by Yandere, who waved at them, focused on his mochi and schoolwork. Sempai only likes boys how got good grades, apparently. They then encountered Wilford face down in a pile of candy. He reached out and grabbed a pillow, murmuring about how Damien was so shy to the touch. Finally, they settled down in a corner across from the Googles.

"I didn't know you guys could sleep."

Blue scoffed. "We have no need for rest, unlike yourselves. We are merely making use of a chance to lower stress so that we may remain productive and efficient."

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow as he sank down. "If you say so."

He settled himself beneath the blanket The Host had brought, arraigning pillows to his liking. The Host lie down next to him, pulling out his books and the box of muffins. He opened it.

"Cinnamon coffee-cake?"

Dr. Iplier groaned. "You will be the death of me." He took the muffin from him and sank his teeth right in, enjoying the perfect balance of flavors. "You wouldn't happened to have any coffee, now would you?"

The Host nestled against a pile of pillows, removing most and taking a blueberry muffin from the box. "I'm afraid not, my dear doctor." He placed it on his sternum and ran his knuckles over Dr. Iplier's cheek bone. "Besides, caffeine would be rather counter productive to you getting your rest."

"Okay, then." Dr. Iplier felt his face heat up and began staring blankly into a book, trying to ignore The Host's soft laughter. He had actually managed to focus on the words and get a hold on the plot when an uncoordinated clomping shook the pillow fort.

"Oh, hey, sorry dudes."

Bing began to traverse the pillow fort floor, carrying a platter of cookies like he was trying to accomplish some internet stunt. He tipped toed around other egos, managing a walk that would make the Jims proud. Eventually, he made his way over to the Googles, somehow without stepping on anyone, setting the platter down by Oliver, shimming up close, and kissing him on the forehead. Blue pulled a face but said nothing, returning to his coding book. Oliver rubbed a hand over his face, smiling.

"Really, Bing? In front of them?"

Bing beamed and hugged him. "Heck yeah, man! Gotta flaunt what ya got!"

Oliver chuckled and handed him a notebook. Bing's face fell.

"Seriously, dude? This stuff's boring medical stuff. Isn't Red already the calculation guy?"

Oliver lightly swatted his shoulder and handed him a pencil.

"You're the one who hangs around kids so much. Median lethal dose will serve you well if you want to administer the right amount of an antidote."

Bing gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Gotta make sure they can see my sick tricks."

As the conversation died down, the Googles got back to work and silence reigned over the pillow fort. Dr. Iplier enjoyed the quiet, holding The Host's hand and reading aloud from his book. The Host sighed and lie against him, his arms on Dr. Iplier's chest, his head resting on one of his hands. His narrations had stopped and he just breathed quietly, rubbing circles over Dr. Iplier's knuckles. After a while, he paused and lifted his head.

A soft ringing filled his ears and Dr. Iplier sat up. "Uh, Host?"

The Host continued his rubbing. "Relax, my dear doctor. Pillow forts are sacred ground to edgelords." He chuckled. "Or at least Wilford will make it so."

Dr. Iplier still sat up and saw Dark approaching the pillow fort. He stared blankly as the ringing softened out into sluggish whispers. Dark was shirtless, barefoot, and in flannel pajamas. Dr. Iplier blinked. This...was unexpected. Things grew even odder when Dark stepped into the pillow fort, ignoring everyone, and collapsing beside Wilford. He groaned and buried his hands in Wilford's hair, elbowing himself closer. Wilford chuckled.

"Told you so." He pulled Dark close, plopping a candy cane on his head.

Dark huffed and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

Wilford just laughed and curled up next to him. "Oh, sure you will."

Dark nuzzled him and shut his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Wil. We have work to do later."

Wilford giggled and nestled closer. "Fun."

Dr. Iplier blinked and looked at The Host. "When the hell did that happen?"

The Host shrugged. "The Host....isn't quite sure. He would just recommend going to sleep yourself. You need your rest."

The Host let out a breath and lay his head down, his hand still holding Dr. Iplier's. Dr. Iplier shrugged and put his book down, curling into a more comfortable position. He then closed his eyes and let the quiet sound a breathing guid him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Author's note: Mark's characters, not mine.

Every since I saw the Markiplier Manor invite, I had imagined some light-hearted parody of it. Now that Who Killed Markiplier happened, I think we need one, although this may be a little late. I wanted to write something sweet after the last couple of stories, and this is the product. Please, tell me what you think.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. If you have a suggestion or request   
please tell me in the comments below. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
